Belle, Hook, and Rumple
by callafallon
Summary: Rumplestiltskin tells Belle about Captain Hook's break in at the shop and is surprised that she knows him. And even more annoyed the next day when he goes to talk to Hook.


_I love the idea of Belle having a friendship with Hook, mostly because jealous Rum amuses me. This is just a one shot, but if anyone wants to continue the relationships I'd love to read it. I'm all about the Rumbook (Rumple/Belle/Hook) triangle!_

When Mr. Gold found that his pawnshop had been broken into and an old prosthetic hook had been stolen, he knew exactly who was to blame. What was surprising was Belle's reaction to the news.

"Does that mean all of Neverland was brought over by the curse, or was Jamie just in our world when it was enacted?"

Although Mr. Gold had typically impeccable table manners, they disappeared in that moment as his jaw dropped exposing a half-masticated bit of steak in his mouth. He recovered quickly, although it took a few gulps of wine before he could properly form words.

"Belle," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "How exactly do you know about Neverland?"

"Regina sent me there, right before she went to tell you I was dead. I think she expected you to look for me instead of just believing her. You did look for me didn't you?"

He nodded slightly. Body language wasn't a lie, and he had looked, at the bottom of bottles. "Well, that explains Neverland, but why are you calling the pirate of the eight seas _Jamie_?"

"Because he doesn't really act much like a James."

Yes. Of course.

Many people might consider Rumplestitkin to be incapable of change, but they would be wrong. This was an example of how far he had come. At one point he would have given Belle the third degree, using his clever tongue to get her to tell him every detail of her relationship with _Jamie_. And if words didn't get the job done he'd employ that tongue in other ways. But he had been paying attention during their therapy sessions. Love was built on trust and respect. And so he didn't compel Belle to tell him everything that evening.

No. He waited until the next day and went down to the docks to threaten it from James Hook himself.

He'd heard the stories about the Neverland pirate, his service as the boatswain of Blackbeard and that he was the only man Long John Silver feared. He was a man who often traveled between realms, taking cargo useless in one world to another one where it would be more valued. Realm jumpers had many tricks to transport themselves with magic, but Hook didn't need those things. He was not magically inclined, instead using his nautical prowess to traverse through natural portals that were too treacherous for anyone else to manage.

Not that Rumplestiltskin had ever dealt with the man personally. They were both dealers who came to barter with those with demands, and as such they didn't have need to cross paths. So he wasn't quite prepared by the site that greeted him when he walked along the Storybrooke pier to find newly christened _Jolly Roger_.

The depictions of Hook over the years did him no favors. The man himself was young, in his 20s, with dark wavy hair and intense blue eyes. He wore a grizzled stubble on his face, but it seemed to match the air of recklessness that he wore about him. Even the hook on his right hand, which should have made him look damaged, only increased his attractiveness. The hook was an extension of him and his power, much the same was Gold wielded his cane.

Even more surprising than the man's look was the fact that he was currently standing with his arms around Belle. At least that was how Rumplestiltskin would categorize the sight of his beloved steering the ship with Hook behind her, gently offering his guidance on her navigation. The ship was coming to port and Belle was laughing at something Hook had whispered in her ear. His hands gripped his cane harder, imagining the metal handle was the pirate's neck, but he allowed his mouth to smile as he watched Belle. She was happy and lovely with the wind tossing her hair back and forth. She looked free, without the concern that had been in her expression ever since her return. She'd admitted that she was nervous in this new world, especially concerned about being locked away again, but at this moment she had none of those fears.

No, the only fears belong to Rumplestiltskin.

Hook jumped off the deck and helped secure the docked ship before offering his good hand to Belle. She ignored it and jumped herself, running towards Gold when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. Her hair was an absolute tangled mess, worse than when she came into his pawnshop looking for protection. He tried to smooth is slightly, but then gave up and moved his hand to her wind reddened cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing, dearest."

Hook came behind her, eyeing Gold with a look of vague disdain. "So, this is the guy, Love? He certainly doesn't look like much."

Belle chuckled, "Well, he was more imposing in his previous form with the scales and claws. Although, this version has certain benefits too." She kissed him quickly on his lips and then spun around towards Hook. "Jamie, has been nice enough to take me out and show me how to pilot a ship with an engine. It isn't all that much different from the old ways."

"Love is just a quick study. She always was. When Regina gave me this piece of cargo I figures I would just be holding it for a bit, but she wasn't happy being stuck in the hold. No, she had to come and learn how to do everything. I was half worried she was planning a mutiny."

"Jamie," she laughed. Gold's eyes narrowed, signaling that the other man needed to back off. Hook acknowledged the message by pinching Belle's chin.

"Well," Gold finally said, "Belle isn't really the mutinous kind. She is exceedingly loyal."

"Even when that loyalty is not deserved," the Captain added.

Sensing the tension in the air, Belle took her lover's hand, "Well, Jamie, it has been lovely. But we really need to be going. You will pay for the repairs to the shop and the value of the… item?"

Hook held up his right arm, "Yes. I do apologize for my bad form in resorting to theft. I do hope you'll allow me to make it up to you. Love does so enjoy sailing; allow me to gift her one of my small two person vessels."

He couldn't say no, not when he saw how happy Belle was out on the water. "That would be acceptable."

Hook extended his good arm for a handshake. "Wonderful. Of course, she'll need to undergo formal training. We'll probably have to spend hundreds of hours out on the water to get her certified. But you don't mind, do you, old man?"

Gold accepted the handshake, gritting his teeth. Oh, he didn't like this, not one bit. But Belle was happy and that was what was important.

That night, as Belle read through a book of regulations on water safety, Rumplestiltskin began to rub her shoulders. "Belle," he said, softly, "why does Hook call you Love?"

"It's just a nickname." He kept rubbing her shoulders, noting how she became tenser at the mention of Hook. He didn't say anything, knowing that Belle couldn't stand silence for very long.

"I cried all the time," she finally said, "when I was first on the ship. I cried constantly, and Jamie finally couldn't take it anymore. He came downstairs and asked me what had me so hurt. I told him, about you and how Regina had taken me away. He said that since my problem was Love that it would become my name. You know Hook isn't his real name. He took it on because after he lost his hand so many people doubted his ability to continue. You take your weakness and make it who you are, so that nobody can use it against you."

Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of her head. "Is love your weakness?"

"It was back then," she admitted, "but now it is my strength. I suppose that's a bit like Jamie too. That hook is as good as any dagger. I hope that you don't end up seeing that for yourself, although if you keep sniping at each other, I suppose it will be inevitable."

"I was not sniping."

"You were jealousy. And I should be annoyed, but frankly, it is rather endearing. That after all we've been through that you could actually be jealous of anyone else."

She stood up, and took his arm, slowly leading him upstairs. "So, I'm jealous. What is his excuse for being so… touchy with you."

"You have to understand, all Jamie knows about you is that you're the man who broke my heart. He had to put up with months of me crying over you. He's just protective of me. You can understand that, can't you?"

He growled slightly. It would be nice to have someone else looking out for Belle's safety, although it would be preferable if that someone wasn't young and handsome. "And you really want to learn to sail from him? I could hire someone else to teach you. A woman. An old and unattractive woman."

Belle smiled. "I think I like you when you're jealous. Besides, I think you'll enjoy me learning to sail. I really should be working on my knots tonight. Do you think I could practice some on you?"

He didn't think about Hook for the rest of the night.


End file.
